Gas furnaces and other HVAC systems can develop condensate on various components as water vapor condensates onto a component surface. HVAC systems typically include drainage systems so that condensate is collected and drained away from areas where condensate buildup could be detrimental. During cold ambient conditions a condensate drainage system can be susceptible to freezing.